dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball UT Episode 1: The Quest For Glory
Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WbfjzWhodQ Narrator: Dragon Ball UT, Dragon Saga Episode 1: The Quest For Glory! Xion was just a 17 year old living in the woods with his adopted father Mizhou. Xion always trained with him and his best friend, Appulo. Xion: Appulo! There is a snake coming up your back! Appulo: WHERE WHERE? Xion: Gotcha! Both: Ahahah! Xion: It's been a rough training, huh? Appulo: Yes. I agree. Want to go see what Master Roshi's up to? Xion: Probably looking at magazines. Anyway, let's go. Narrator: The two flew to Master Roshi's house, and found him outside with a small boy. Xion: Woah, who's he? Master Roshi: Oh, he's Gozen! He's the son of Goten! Xion and Appulo: GOTEN HAD A SON?? Master Roshi: About time too! he's 34! Xion: Wow. Also, don't you feel a strong chi nearby? Gozen: Yeah, I do! *Goku would arrive* Goku: Hey guys! Xion: Hey Goku! Goku: So Xion, have you FINALLY learned how to go super saiyan? Xion: Not yet, sadly. But King Kai told me I was a different type of saiyan. I have a different type of chi. He said most of my transformations have different strengths. He told me I don't have a super saiyan. I have a purified super saiyan. Goku: Wow. So basically all your transformations are different than the normal? Xion: Yes. For example. My kaioken has a different energy. Would you like to see? Goku: Go ahead. Xion: Okay.. NGRAHHH! *A dark red aura would form around Xion as he powered up.* '' '' Goku: Amazing.. Xion: Mhm. The transformation is quite stressful. Goku: Same with my Super Saiyan 5. Xion: But I'm still surprised. Gozen is probably like 7, and I never noticed him? He was born when I was 10! Goku: Yeah, anyway, what do you call that Kaioken? Xion: King Kai said it was called the Ultra Kaioken. He also said I'm the only one in the universe with this ki, since my father is Saiyan and my mother is an unknown race with a strange ki, which makes my ki. This ki I have is called Purified Ki, at least that's what I call it. Goku: SHH. Xion and Appulo: WHY SHOULD WE BE QUIETTT? Goku: I SAID SHHHH! Gozen: WHYYYY??? Goku: SHUT UP! All: ...... Xion: I sense it. Someone is coming. Master Roshi: Oh forget this. This happened 36 years ago with your brother Goku! I'm going back in to eat with Gozen! Appulo: Yeah forget this. See ya. I'll be training with Appulo. ???: Not so fast. Goku: What do you want? ???: A fight against Xion. *The mysterious man would easily kick Goku into the salty ocean, knocking him out.* ???: That water is so salty he is just floating there. Wasn't like that on New Vegeta. Xion: New Vegeta? What do you mean? ???: I've seen you fight, son. Xion: Son? Oh don't tell me.. ???: No need to worry. I'm not your father. I'm the one who will kill you. Xion: Come at me then. Closing Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LSn4AcewtQ Category:Dragon Ball UT Category:Dragon Ball UT Dragon Saga